Operatic Moments
by Loki Palmer
Summary: Short operatic moments with Harry Potter. HP/HG, of course.
1. Chapter 1

"**Operatic Moments"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a particular plot bunny that has been running through my head. What if certain Harry Potter moments had opera involved? Cue the drama! It's going to be Harry/Hermione, of course – how else could you expect it to be otherwise? Instead of a complete story line, these are more like … hmm … short operatic one-shots. I hope you enjoy!**

** Okay, the first song is from an opera called "La Fanciulla del West" (The Girl of the West)**

**Chapter 1**

"**Ch'ella mi creda" (Let Her Believe Me – Giacomo Puccini)**

Voldemort stood among his followers, wondering where Harry Potter was. "Has anybody seen him yet?"

Death Eaters shook their heads. "No sign of him, Milord," said one.

Voldemort sensed a presence behind him, and turned. Here he came with a face full of determination, yet anguished as if he knew how inevitable this meeting was.

"Harry Potter … the Boy Who Lived … come to die … any last words, Potter, before I kill you?"

Harry nodded. At least he would give a defiant message to Voldemort in song before he went out, so he opened his mouth and sang:

"Ch'ella mi creda libero e lontano (Let her believe me free and far away)

Sopra una nova via di redenzione! (Upon a new way of redemption)

Aspetterà ch'io torni, (She will wait for me to return)

E passeranno i giorni, e passeranno i giorni (And the days will pass by)

Ed io non tornerò, ed io non tornerò! (And I won't return!)

Mione, della mia vita mio solo fiore! (Mione, my only flower of life)

Mione, chi m'hai voluto tanto bene, tanto bene! (Mione, who has love me so much)

Ah, tu della mia vita mio solo fior! (Ah, you, the only flower of my life!)"


	2. Chapter 2

"**Operatic Moments"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Ein M****ä****dchen oder Weibchen" (A Girl or Little Wife – Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart)**

Ron Weasley came into the Room of Requirement. "Harry? Hermione? Are either of you two around here?"

In fact, they were in the room, but they were staying quiet and watching with bated breath.

"Huh? What's this?"

Ron saw in front of him a glockenspiel, and a letter next to it, which read:

"Dear Ron,

This here is a special wishing glockenspiel. If you play it and sing your wish, it just might come true. Enjoy!"

Below was a postscript:

"P.S.,

Ron, if you're wondering what a glockenspiel is, it's something like a music box. That's the best way to describe it."

Ron found the handle to turn at the side, and he sang:

"Ein Mädchen oder Weibchen (A girl or a little wife)  
Wünscht Ronald Weasley sich! (Ronald Weasley wants for himself)  
O so ein sanftes Täubchen (O such a sweet little dove)  
Wär' Seligkeit für mich! (Would be happiness for me!)  
Wär' Seligkeit für mich!  
Wär' Seligkeit für mich!"

Having sung the main chorus, he sang on:

"Dann schmekte mir trinken und essen, (Then drink and food would taste good to me)  
Dann könnt' ich mit Fürsten mich messen, (Then I could measure myself with princes)  
Des Lebens als Weiser mich freu'n (Enjoy the life of the wise)  
Und wie im Elysium sein! (And be as in Elysium!)  
Dann könnt' ich … mit Fürsten ... mich messen ...  
Des Lebens als Weiser mich freu'n,  
Und wie im Elysium sein!  
Im Elysium sein!  
Im Elysium sein!"

He sang the chorus a second time, then sang:

"Ach, kann ich denn keiner von allen (Oh, can I then none of all)  
Den reizenden Mädchen gefallen? (The charming girls please?)  
Helf eine mir nur aus der Not (Now, one help me out in [this] need)  
Sonst gräm' ich mich wahrlich zu Tod (Or I will worry myself to death)  
Ach, kann ich … denn keiner … gefallen …  
Helf eine mir nur aus der Not,  
Sonst gräm' ich mich wahrlich zu Tod!  
Mich wahrlich zu Tod!  
Mich wahrlich zu Tod!"

Cranking the handle, he let the tune of the chorus spill out. Then he sang:

"Wird keine mir Liebe gewähren, (If none will grant me love)  
So muss mich die Flamme verzehren! (So the flame must consume me)  
Doch kuss mich ein weiblicher Mund (Yet if a womanly mouth kissed me)  
So bin ich schon wieder gesund! (Then I will be well again)  
Doch kuss mich … ein weibli- ...-cher Mund …  
Doch kuss mich ein weiblicher Mund,  
So bin ich schon wieder gesund!  
Schon wieder gesund!  
Schon wieder gesund!"

He cranked the handle some more, finished the song, and …

CRASH! An anvil fell on his head, knocking him out.

Harry and Hermione had themselves a hilarious, side-splitting, half-hour laugh session at a well-done prank.


End file.
